


I see dead people

by Hanajimasama



Category: Magnificent 7 (2016), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Joshua buys a harmless new board game





	I see dead people

**Author's Note:**

> For mag 7 week. I could have written something spooky and scary and instead I wrote this.

Jack Horne was tolerable man, stern and kind with his flock but there were certain things he didn’t approve of. Dabbling with the magic and such were some of them. Being around during the 70’s when the hype of spirit contact was over exaggerated and seen as devil worship and dangerous by the media Jack was very wary and suspicious of such things.

Joshua Faraday despite being brought up by strict and religious grandmother did not share the same sentiment.   
One particular day the Irishman came bursting into the house when Jack was out with Goodnight. He found Vasquez at the dinner table with a cup of coffee.  
“Look what I found!” He half slammed what looked like a wooden board game onto the table almost knocking Vasquez’ coffee over.

“Found it in a thrift store for a dollar fifty.” Vasquez frowned over his cup at the overexcitable man who was staring at him with big puppy eyes. The Mexican sighed   
“You want to do that? We need ca-“

“Candles” faraday produced several candles from his back pocket. Vasquez sighed there was no talking Faraday out of it now.  
“Fine we’ll use the basement but if Horne catches us with this he’s going to angry.” Faraday waved off Vasquez’ concern and followed him into the basement. 

Faraday sat on the cold floor opposite Vasquez with the ouija board between them. “So. How does this work? I mean we just ask it questions right? What are the candles for?” Vasquez shrugged and replied ‘atmosphere?’  
They lit the candles and put both their hands on the little wooden planchette. 

“Is güero stupid?” The planchette moved over to the ‘yes’ sign   
“Heeey!” Faraday whined going to take his hand of the planchette,

“DONT! You’ll get cursed” Vasquez smirked it was no secret that Faraday was easily scared you couldn’t get him to sit still during a horror film. Faraday had gone rigid and kept his hands firmly placed on the planchette. 

“Is güero a scaredy cat?” The planchette moves away and back to the yes spot. Earning a frown from Faraday “okay my turn! Let’s see. Is Vasquez ugly” The planchette moved over to the no section then spelt out -h-e-s-h-e-r-m-o-s-o. “Hey that’s cheating! It must be broken” Faraday declared loudly before looking at Vasquez with suspicion “wait why did it start talking Mexican?”  
“Spanish güero I speak Spanish. Didn’t you know spirits go through us? That’s why it was speaking Spanish” Faraday made an o shape with his mouth when one of the candles blew out. Joshua jumped back in alarm,   
“What the hell?!”

“Calm down güero sit down” Faraday went to sit down when two more candles blew out and Faraday started to get very loud with his worries   
“W-what the hell is going on?!”

“You broke the circle. It’s pissed off now!” As Vasquez said that he threw the planchette across the darkened basement it clattered loudly against the wooden furniture making Faraday swear and scream loudly. The basement door swung open letting in some light. The sudden noise made Faraday scream more. 

“What on earth are you doing down here?” Jack flicked the basement light on and marched down the stairs. His eyes fell on the ouija board behind Faraday’s feet.   
Vasquez was already moving towards the door he wasn’t sticking around to witness Jack’s lecture. The older man had hold of the ouija board and broke it over his knee like it was made out of a cardboard. “You foolish boy! Playing with unholy items! What would happen if you got possessed?!”

“It ain’t real Jack just a- OW!” 

Horne cuffed Joshua round the head and grabbed his ear dragging him back up stairs. 

“What were you thinking?”

“Come on Jack it was only a bit of fun don’t be such a fucking bore”

“Watch your tongue. You’re not too old for me to tan your hide young man”  
Vasquez was heading towards the garage to sneak off when Jack spotted him  
“Manuel Vasquez get back here now! Don’t think you’re getting away with this too!”   
Busted.   
Vasquez smirked, sure he had to sit through Horne’s angry grandad lecture but scaring Faraday was too easy and fun though if it was anything like the time they watched ‘The Grudge’ Vasquez knew he’d be having company for the next few nights. 

Day 5: Wednesday, Sept. 27

Conflicting Goals || Supernatural


End file.
